My King
by nayota1
Summary: In the Kingdom of Spades, lives a cruel king. Will his son Alfred be the one to save his people? Or will he become an even darker force? Note: Hetalia and all its characters do not belong to me.
1. chapter 1

"I want to go to the woods! As your prince, I demand you take me." An eight year old Alfred yelled at the young Jack, Wang Yao, only sixteen years old.

Yao only sighed, having been use to the conceited brat yelling at him. "Prince Alfred, why on earth would you want to go there?"

"I want to see some magical creatures, I heard they are in the woods." Alfred said as he glared at Yao, silently daring him to say no.

"That's dangerous, your only eight prince Alfred." Yao said with concern, knowing that if anything were to happen to Alfred the king would have his head.

Like he did his father...

"That's why I'm taking you, your not a Jack for nothing you know." Alfred said with a smug smirk, knowing that he'll get what he wanted.

"Fine, just be careful. I'll get the carriage for us." Yao finally relented. Leaving to get the horses.

Later:

The carriage came to a stop in the forest, still on the trail. Both Yao and Alfred stepped out in their very fancy clothing. Alfred had khaki colored shorts that reached his knees, and a blue buttoned-up vest that was long sleeved. He had bright blonde hair with that one stubborn cowlick that never seemed to go down. A crown sat comfortably on his head, signaling that the small eight year old boy is indeed a prince. Yao had black pants, a white buttoned-up shirt with a dark blue cardigan. Yes, they were fashionable.

"Let's go looking, hopefully we find a dragon!" Alfred said impatiently. Having a very worried Yao following him.

Five minutes into their walk, Alfred decided to ditch the annoying Jack. Once Alfred seen Yao look at a deer running through some bushes, he ran for it.

Just to trip over a rock.

He rolled down a hill, stopping when he hit the bottom. Alfred sat up, rubbing his head from the sudden fall. Cursing his own clumsiness, Alfred opened his eyes to look around. He turned to the left to see the most beautiful sight. A lake, the bluest he has ever seen, with a wide open field.

He walked further in, looking at the details of the new land. He was so lost in his wonderment that he didn't see the human body in front of him. Successfully tripping twice in under 5 minutes.

"Watch where your going wanker! Someone was sleeping here!" Yelled a very pissed off british. Alfred sat up and turned to the voice. The boy, who looked older than him, finally turned to see who tripped over him.

"Wait, how did you even find this place? You look like you came straight from the royal palace." The British said looking at Alfred in wonder.

"You look like you came from the dump peasant!" Alfred quickly retorted. He had a bad habit of being a jerk without thinking about it. Arthur stood up, glaring at the small boy with his harsh emerald colored eyes.

"What did you say." He said through gritted teeth. Alfred quickly stood up, and with a smug look, said, "peasant, I called you a peasant. If I were you I would watch how you talk to me! I'm the prince, soon to be king, of spades!"

Slap

Arthur stood, glaring at Alfred. Alfred had a look of surprise and disbelief on his face. He brought his hands to his stinging cheek.

"I despise people like you. Who think that your so above others that you can't even give them a bit of respect. The king we have now is a cruel being, someone who should have never seen a crown. With that horrible attitude of yours, there is no way I'll ever call you my king. Like father like son" Arthur spoke with venom.

No one, no one has ever spoke like this to Alfred. He couldn't even form words. Even when the older boy turned and left.

Alfred looked down and to his surprise found a book. The boy must have forgotten it when he stormed off. Alfred picked up the book, and ran to where the trail was.

Elsewhere:

"Alfred!! Where are you!" Yao screamed for the hundredth time. "I'm so going to be dead meat" he whispered to himself in agony. Finally, he looked and in the distance saw a small blue figure coming from the trail.

"Alfred!" Yao said as he ran towards the prince. "You had me worried sick! You never know what you'll find in these woods!"

Alfred looked at Yao, clutching the book in his arms.

"Yea, you'll never know what you'll find"


	2. The Curse

Alfred p.o.v:

"Wow! I can't believe fairies and goblins are really enemies!" I exclaimed excitedly in my room. After meeting the boy yesterday, whom I found out is named Arthur after reading the first page, I decided to read the book.

Arthur must be some kind of genius, it seemed as though he spent all of his time observing the magical beings. He also writes that there is something called a flying mint bunny. Whatever that is.

As I continue to read, I can't help but to think about what he said to me. Like father like son. Those words rang in my ears the whole night until the morning when I woke up.

I never really see much of my father, or my mother the queen. Ever since I was little, I've been raised by the Jack. I consider him an older brother, although I'd never admit it out loud. A prince still has his pride.

With nothing to do, and getting tired of all the reading, I decided to pay Yao a visit. I hid the journal under my bed and left my room. First I checked Yao's room, but he wasn't there. Odd. Well, guess it's a game of hide and seek.

Nothing. After what feels like hours of searching, I still couldn't find him. There was only one place to look. The kings chamber. Maybe Yao had a meeting with father.

Well, it's not like I haven't snuck in before.

I make my way through a vent outside the room. I climb up, lucky I was still small enough to do so, and finally make it to see and hear inside. Of course they won't be able to see me, since the vent is really unnoticeable.

"So men, we are gathered here to discuss trade deals." My father began in a loud, powerful voice. As I look inside, I notice the clothing of the other kingdoms. The king, queen and Jack of Hearts were set at the table. Including the kingdom of Diamonds and kingdom of Clubs. I was highly surprised, no one told me an important meeting was happening today.

"I have decided to increase exports, and as for imports, we have been steadily decreasing the products coming into my kingdom. Allowing my nobleman's to pay less and live luxuriously." My father said. The king of diamond stood furiously.

"If you do that, your people will go into a recession! You can't decrease your imports, you need supplies coming in to your kingdom." He spat. The other kings nodded in agreement.

"My husband knows what he is doing, so it causes a few people to become poor. All they are is simple peasants." Spoke my mom, the queen. Yao seemed uncomfortable in this situation.

"I sure hope your son is nothing like you, Lord help me if my son has to deal with another power crazy nut like you." Spoke the king of Clubs. My father looked at him with malice in his eyes.

"Speak to me like that again, and I won't hesitate to go to war with you." He said icily. I gasped lightly. War? But we don't have enough money for that. Even a kid like me understands that.

"I won't be inferior to you. You may be the strongest kingdom, but the curse is stronger in you then I've seen in all the past kings." Spoke the king of Clubs. That got me by surprise. Curse? What curse?

"So be it, consider the treaty broken." My father said with authority in his voice. The Kingdom of Clubs members walked out. The other kingdoms walked out later, once the meeting was over.

I crawled out of the vent, still baffled about what I heard. We are now enemies with the kingdom of Clubs? What has my father done? I ran into my room, deciding to clear my head a bit.

Is my father and mother really the bad people? It's no wonder the kids from the other kingdoms don't like me. Although, now that I think about it, I haven't really been an angel either. My mind raced through thoughts of everytime I ever been mean to Yao, how I treated our servents like trash, how I thought that poor people were simple minded peasants.

Arthur.

I took the book out from under my bed. I knew I had to return it, even if I haven't finished reading it. Maybe, If I can talk to Arthur, I can find out how the rest of the kingdom is. I need to know if my father is as cruel as he says. All I need to do is go back into the woods.

A servant came into my room, a boy my age who was really shy. He was the youngest worker here, the rest of the servants were old. "H-here is your d-d-dinner your highness." He said as he put my tray down on my table. I looked at him, really looked at him. He was innocent, that much could be seen. He has long, curly hair that reached below his ears, he also has purple eyes. He was obviously eight, since he was my age, and he had normal clothes the servants wear.

"I need you to fetch the Jack for me." I said. He nodded vigorously, having been at the receiving end of my many tantrums. He hurried out the door after a quick 'yes sir'.

Wow, I feel like an ass.

Not even 5 minutes later, Yao walked into the room. "You called Alfred?" He said as he stood beside the bed.

"We need to go back into the woods." I said as I stood up. Yao only sighed, tired from being at the meeting. I felt guilty forcing him to go, but this is something I have to do.

"I really don't want to argue right now, if this is what you want so be it. I'll get the carriage."

Wow, that was easy.

The ride to the woods was silent, like it was every time they rode in the carriage. With only the steady footsteps of the horses to drown out the silence. Alfred had something on his mind, and only Yao knew the answer.

"Yao, I need to ask you something." Alfred said, not looking at him.

"What is it? Normally you would demand answers." Yao said looking at Alfred. He knew it had to be something important if Alfred asked before blurting it out.

"The curse of the king, my father, what is it?" He said finally looking up at him. Yao looked shocked, surprised that he found out.

"How did you find out about that aru?!" Curse that Damn aru that seemed to come out everytime he is nervous!

"Doesn't matter, I found out that there is a curse and I need you to tell me what is going on!" Alfred said glaring at Yao.

"...Fine." Yao sighed. Knowing that he was going to find out sooner or later. "As you know, there are 4 kingdoms. The kingdom of Spades, the kingdom of Hearts, the kingdom of Clubs, and the kingdom of Diamonds." Yao stopped to make sure he was listening. Alfred nodded, signaling that he was.

"As you know, each king has a unique attribute. The king of Diamonds has the ability of charisma, able to form relations with anyone. He can also control air, moving it as he pleases. The Diamonds are the wealthiest, so each king is known as 'the king who has wealth.' The king of Hearts has the ability to read your heart, he can see the darkness in anyone and can choose his allies wisely. He can control fire. This earns their king the name of 'the king of Hearts.' The king of Clubs has the ability to choose correctly, anything he does will work in his favor. His element is earth, able to make mountains. This earns him the title of 'the king of luck.' Lastly your father, the king of Spades, has the ability to manipulate time. He can change the past and future. That ability alone is scary, and his element is water. He can change the oceans and much more. With so much raw strength, he is known as 'the king of power." Yao said, exasperated after the long sentence. Alfred nodded again, already knowing this.

"Well, each king comes with a different curse. It was all thanks to the jokers, Gilbert and Peter. This happened 60 years ago, So your great- grandfather was the one stricken with the curse first. It goes like this; the king of Hearts has the curse to never have the one he loves, the king of Diamonds will always have the feeling of being lonely, the king of Clubs will die young, and lastly." Yao seemed to hesitate for a moment. He sighed deeply and looked at Alfred with pity. "The king of Spades will be overcome with madness." He said at last.

Alfred looked shocked. Then, he says with hope, "Does that mean my father has no control with what he is doing? He isn't evil, just under a curse?" Yao looked sad. But, Alfred had to know the truth.

"Prince Alfred, I don't think it's the curse that makes the king that way. He has embraced and made the curse worser than what it is." Yao said, looking away from Alfred.

The ride to the woods was silent again.


End file.
